Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways that may experience structural decay and other problems that put vehicles, and their occupants, at risk. In some situations, a sinkhole may develop in a portion of the roadway. A sinkhole is a hole or depression in the ground (or roadway surface) that is typically caused by a collapse of the surface layer. Sinkholes can vary in diameter and depth. For example, a small sinkhole may be a few feet in diameter and a few feet deep. Larger sinkholes can be hundreds of feet in diameter and 10-100 feet deep. A sinkhole may form gradually over time or may appear suddenly when the ground below the roadway quickly stops supporting the roadway surface.
The presence of a sinkhole in a roadway presents a significant risk to the vehicle and its occupants if the vehicle falls into the sinkhole. Detection of a sinkhole in the roadway ahead of a vehicle can reduce the likelihood of accidents and potential injury to vehicle occupants.